Pair of Kings
by Terzo-Kid
Summary: The mamodo battle is beginning and they've all been sent around the world to find their book master. Zatch, a blonde mamodo, has forgotten his memories, but finds his book master: Monkey D. Luffy. Watch as the two travel around complish their dream... to be King! (T for language)


**Disclaimer: I own neither One Piece nor Zatch Bell, nor any of the associated characters because if I did then the whole story wouldn't make sense and I wouldn't be going to school -.-**

**Prologue**

"Hahahahahahaha..." a voice rang through the inhabited island as a young blonde boy ran to try and hide from the voice. "You can't run away from me, it's only explainable that you wouldn't have found your partner by now... Poor excuse for a Mamodo!"

"L-Leave me alone!" The blonde boy, who is known as Zatch, ran as fast as he could to the beach shore. He knew that the voice was right, without his bookkeeper he couldn't use any spells, which also meant him not being able to defend himself.

"Face it you weakling! You have no where to run," Zatch herd a casted and turned as his eyes widen. He yelled as he was hit by the lightning as was thrown onto a nearby tree. He was bruised, had small cuts, breathing hard, and was to weak to get up.

"Gyaahh!" Zatch yelled as he hit the ground and rolled onto his back panting hard. He tried to open his eyes as he was starting to fall unconscious from the powerful attack. He saw the two figures and began to get scared again as the small figure walked towards him.

"Pathetic... I hate you, your face, and everything else!" The figure saidas Zatch whimpered and looked towards the red him. The figure put his hand towards the book and smiled wide as Zatch looked in horror.

"...Za-" the second figure was saying before ge was interrupted.

"Wait! This won't do... If I burn your book you'll only go back to your house, to your family and nothing will change..." the figure gave a large smirk as he put his hand over Zatch's head. "So I will erase your memory from the Mamodo world and the battle for King! So you'll be roaming around the human world, battling meaningless fights and being attacked for something you don't even know!"

"GAAHHHH! W-why me?" Zatch said as the morning light began to rise what he saw made him shake in horror. The figure gave a dark laugh, just Like Zatch's laugh, but darker than his. He was scared because he felt like he was looking into a mirror... A really horrible mirror.

"Being in the world of humans, will be your ultimate nightmare. No memory, no idea of who you are... It's just to perfect! But, I will only leave the memory of your name so you won't be called anything idiotic." A blue light came from the silver haired Mamodo as Zatch started to scream in pain and saw his memories slowly fading away.

"Zeno, are you sure we shouldn't burn it? It'll be one less Mamodo to worry about," the second figure said as he looked towards Zatch and his Partner, Zeno. Zeno only turned towards his partner and then back to Zatch with a smirk.

"No, I want him to suffer for some time... Beside, sooner or later he'll return to the Mamodo world with no memory anyways." Zeno looked at his partner, Duvort, before walking away, "Shove him in a barrely and throw him in the ocean... I'm getting sick and tired of him."

"Zeno..." Dufort sighed and picked up Zatch and his red book carrying him to the small boat they had. He grabbed one of the empty barrels and threw him inside along with his book before shutting it close. He then threw the barrel out to sea before returning to his partner who watched from a distance before descending into the forest.

The barrel floated out throughout the sea with no ship passing by or spotting the barrel, and as the barrel floated it ended up being taken away by a strong current. The strong current turned out to also be a huge whirlpool sucking it in. Zatch was out of it through it all for the heavy damage he had took and all he saw for the next couple days was darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Sometime Later<strong>

"Hey look! A barrel, maybe it's got some booze!" A pirate said as two more of his buddes ran towards him. They saw the lonesome barrel before a huge smirk arosed on their faces grabbing some rope to pull it up.

"Okay guys, I got this!" One of the men said as he threw the rope missing it by a couple inches. His buddies laughed before the skinniest one tried and also failed making the other two laugh. It was the big guys turn and he wanted to show off to his buddies by actually catching the barrel so he got ready.

"What are you idiots doing?!" The three of them freaked out making the rope fly and land perfectly around the barrel. A fat, ugly, greasy, dark haired women stood there with a club and a not so friendly face looking at them.

"A-Alvida!" The three yelled getting into a respected stance and bowing to the fat lady, Alvida. She merely glanced through them to the barrel and looked at the three with a smirk/smile on her chubby face.

"Oh! You boys were catching me a present were you?" The three pirates looked down and nodded as Alvida laughed. "Tell me boys... Who is the most beautiful of all the seas?"

"You, of course, Alvida-sama!" The three responded and she nodded and smiled before pushing them aside. She pulled the rope and catched the barrel her smile fading as soon as the brown cylinder landed on her hands.

"What? Its a bit lighter to Be booze or anything else," she put it down and slammed her club down scaring the other pirates. They were shocked to see a small boy with yellow hair come out with a red book on his back. Alvida raised an eyebrow, "Huh? Who is this child?!"

Zatch made a whimpering noise and opened his eyes to shield them away from the sun, "Who... what... where...?"

"Oh look he's waking up!" They crowded around the child with others who were curious and looked to see. Alvida raised an eyebrow as Zatch rubbed his eyes to look at them, "Are you okay boy?" The man asked as Zatch looked up. His eyes landed on the scary mean ugly looking lady makig him scream and feint again.

"Why that stupid idiotic kid," she said clutching her club and raising it up making the other pirates freak out.

"Wait!" A figure stood between the women and small boy. The figured turned out to be a small pink haired boy with glasses. He was the cabin boy of the ship and wasn't the brave type, "H-h-he's probably h-h-hurt-"

"What does that have to do with anything Koby?!" Alvida said at the young boy who was scared through his pants.

"Well..." Koby tried to think before he would also get slammed and brighten up, "He was probably astounded by your beauty that... he... feinted..."

"Koby," Alvida started looking mad making him think she was angrier so he closed his eyes waiting for the club. She just smiled and laughed making them sweat drop, "You're probably right he was astounded by my beauty!~"

"Y-yes..." Koby said with a nervous laugh. He picked up the unconscious blonde, "Well I'll take him to the bunks so he can rest for a bit."

"Wait Koby!" Koby squealed turning around and looking at Alvida, "You will be responsible for when he wakes up is that understood?"

"Yes Alvida-sama," Koby said as he tried picking up Zatch and dragged him towards his room. He placed Zatch on his bed and looked over his wounds and was surprised not to see any. He wondered what could've happened to him when Zatch woke up sitting upright and was panting a bit.

"W-where am I?!" He asked and looked at Koby who blinked at him, "Gahhh! Who are you?!" He asked backing up and clutching the pillow with a scared face.

"I'm Koby what about you?" Zatch blinked and sat down properly and looked around the room. He remembered seeing a scary person before passing out of fright and looked at Koby.

"My name is Zatch, Zatch Bell," he said making Koby nod and smiled at the blonde boy. He thought his name was weird though, but paid not much attention since his gaze fell on the red book Zatch had.

"Hey Zatch, what's with the book?" Zatch looked at the red book with a confusing. smile and picked it up.

"I don't know but I feel like it's important to me," he said making Koby sweat drop. Koby opened it and noticed some weird writing in it trying to make it out but failed. Zatch laughed and grabbed it, "Hmm... I wonder what these words could mean?"

"Wait! It's your book but you can't read it?!" Zatch shook his head making Koby mouth to drop. "If you can't even read your book then who can?!"

"I don't know... but when I do I'm going to ask them what this nook is about! But for now..." he grabbed the red book and placed it on his back. Before Koby could say something one of the crew men walked in and grabbed the two.

"We spotted a ship and you know what that means right Koby?" Koby nodded shaking from the fright he was getting. Zatch just shool his head as he was being dragged making the pirate sweat drop, "It means we're going to rob them and take whatever we can get."

"Huh?" Zatch said and stopped thinking about it, "Isn't that kind of bad though? I mean isn't that sort of stealing?" The pirate laughed makig Koby face palm at Zatch's questions.

"We're pirates we don't care about that!" The man yelled as he grabbed Zatch and threw em out onto the deck. Alvida turned and looked at the two with a smile as the ship came into view before they shot a couple of canon balls.

"Alrigjt boys go to work!" The men agreed as the boarded onto the ship. Zatch looked in amazement before swinging himself to the other ship, but went face into the mass and somehow got tied up to it.

"GAHHH SOMEBODY HELP ME!" He yelled as they ignored him and went on rampaging. Zatch tried to wiggle out but that only caused the book to fall outofhis back, "Ah! The book! Now I'll never find out what it's about..."

"Hey Zatch where are you!" Zatch looked down to see Koby and smiled calling his name. Koby saw Zatch's book and picked it up, "Huh? Where could he have gone without this?"

"Koby up here help me PLEASE!" Zatch yelled at the pink haired boy who was trying to dodge all the fighting going on. Zatch sighed as he tried to bite the rope to his freedom until on of the crew members cut him down.

"What are you doing fooling around cabin boy?!" Zatch rubbed his head as two other men came and scolded him too.

"I got stuck up there while everyone else landed safely! What do you mean foolin around?!" Zatch yelled at the men. The men got mad before they looked over to Alvida who had crashed into something before glaring again.

"Wait til we tell Alvida you'll be in a whole lot of trouble," Zatch looked angry at them and he wished he could do something.

"Zachaire!" Zatch eyes turned white as he opened his mouth and lightning came out of it hitting the three men. They were shocked and their clothes turned black as they laid there and Zatch return back looking at them.

"Wow! Lightning justs truck them... Maybe the heavens herd my prayers?" Zatch said before he turned seeing Koby with someone who was wearing a straw hat. He saw the book in the Straw Hat guys hand and ran over to them, "Hey my book!"

"Zatch your okay!" Koby said as Zatch gave a laugh and looked back to the guy. The book was opened and he then looked at the smiling black haired boy who had a big smile.

"Well I was arguing with those guys when lightning struck," Koby gasped and looked him over, "But for some reason it didn't hit me which was sorta weird."

"Huh? Then how did it only hit the other guys? Unless..." Alvida showed up making them turn and Koby and Zatch started ro screm. Koby put Zatch in front of him as some guys jumped them while the mysterious guy smiled.

"Gum gum... Gatling!" Zatch saw as the guy threw punch after punch knocking most of the men out. Alvida got mad and brought her club down on his head making Zatch gasp thinking he would be crushed.

"Gah! Koby that guy is going to get crushed!" Koby watched as Zatch freaked out. The guy smiled making Zatch stop he stretched his arms back making Zatch curious.

"Gum Gum..." his arms stop coming back in a fast speed, "Gatling!" Alvidas eyes widened as he hit her straight in the stomach. He sent her and some other of the crew flying back before Alvida disappeared into the open sea.

"Wooooowww!~" Zatch commented as the guy gave orders and went back to him and Koby. Zatch looked up and smiled, "That was so cool! How'd you do that mister?"

"I'm a rubber man because I ate the gum gum fruit," the guy said pulling his cheek. Zatch stared in awe before they got on a small boat and rode away. The guy looked at Zatch, "So what's your name kid?"

"My name Zatch, Zatch Bell what about you mister?"

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy the future pirate king!" Luffy yelled making Koby sigh and Zatch wonder what that was. Luffy then laughed as he played with his hat in one hand and then looked at his other, "I forgot about this! But whats it for anyways?"

"Ah!" Zatch said as he saw the red mysterious book in Luffy's hand. He jumped up grabbing it and gave a laugh, "I finally got it back! It's my book, but I can't read it and I've been trying to look for someone who can."

"I can read it," Koby and Zatch looked at Luffy who had a smile making them blink for a bit. Their mouths dropped as they quickly gave thebook to Luffy, "Wait whats going on?"

"If you really can read this book then prove it," Zatch said with a determined look. Koby nodded in agreement, but he just wanted to see what the book was about.

"Okay let's see here..." Luffy said getting to the page withthe glowing letters. He pointed at the first couple letters and squinted his eyes, "The first spell... Zachaire!" He read and gave a smirk making Koby sweat drop at that.

"What does that even mean?!" Zatch's eyes turned white as he opened his mouth pointing up as lightning shot out of it. Koby got scared and Luffy stared with stars in his eyes shouting how a awesomeness that was. "Zatch how did you-"

"That's funny? Lightning sure does seem to strike here a lot," hesaid as he smiled making Koby fall down and Luffy to stare in awe.

"Zatch did you eat a devil fruit or something?! That was amazing!"

"Hm? What's a devil fruit?" Luffy stared shock and started to explain everything to him as Koby looked at Zatch. He went into thinking mode _Wait a minute... Could it be possible that Zatch lost his memory? Or... Did someone make him forget?... One thing's for sure though... _Koby looked over at Zatch who was laughing at Luffy making faces _Zatch isn't from this world..._

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time on Pair of Kings<strong>

"That Marine base holds the most terrifying pirate hunter in the world... Roronoa Zoro..."

"Well I'm going to make him apaprt of my crew!"

"What are you doing here Zatch?! Leave!"

"Huh? Do I know you?"

"Ha! Just for that Roronoa Zoro and that little girl are going to die tomorrow!"

"You two can't go against the whole Marine station like that! You'll get killed!"

"Well we can't just sit here and do nothing Koby... They'll be killed!"

"He's right and beside Zoro's going to be in my crew if he wants to or not!"

"You two are hopeless... Especially you Luffy..."

(I know horrible prologue and title... But I promise it'll be good!"


End file.
